


I'd Rather Not Say

by Jugfanfic



Series: Varchie Edition [1] [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugfanfic/pseuds/Jugfanfic
Summary: Veronica Lodge is in the path to fix her image and run away from her past. She finds a job that is the contrary of her last job. She finds herself living two lives to at least gain a reputation of an ordinary woman and not be judged. To this subject of living two lives, a problem arises leaving her to choose a decision that could change her life, dramatically.





	I'd Rather Not Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This is my first official story on here! I'm excited to share with you. I'd like to hear your opinions and such.
> 
> I didn't have a second reader on this, so if you see mistakes. Tell me.
> 
> Overall, enjoy!

It was just to be midnight, only a couple of minutes left. There on the stage stood the long raven-haired woman wearing a glamorous black sparkly dress singing the chorus, moving her voice to the bridge and back to the chorus so wonderfully. The audience found her to be outstanding, they wanted her to sing more not wanting the song to end. If only, she agreed she would, except her job at _La Mancha_ , the fancy bar in town, only paid her so much. The singer, Veronica Lodge, was her name who sang so beautifully, didn’t agree with her salary. Since most of the other singers who also sang at the bar, couldn’t compare to her voice. The owner of the bar, Betty Cooper, also knew that Veronica could attract so many customers at her bar. Betty only had so much money to keep the bar running, meaning she could only pay her employees so much. Veronica needed the money to pay back her loans and other people she owed. She didn’t complain to her employer since she was really close to her and she did consider her a friend. Veronica stayed working at this bar since it was the only place in town she could get a job. No one would accept her because of her background and what she used to do for a living. After the show, Veronica bowed down to the audience and strode off the stage to the back room. She sat down to face the mirror in front of her. She started to remove her earrings and makeup as she saw Betty approaching her from the background. “You did great out there, Veronica. Not that you do that all time.” Betty added.

Veronica sighed. “Thanks, Betty. Very much appreciated.”

Betty sat in the chair closest to Veronica and faced her. “So, the job you were talking to me about yesterday, the one with the…” Betty tried to remember.

“You mean the maid one, at that rich mansion?” Veronica finished for her.

“Yeah, that one. Have you given some thought to that? I mean I’m sure they pay better over there than here.” Betty asked.

“In fact, they do Betty. I’ve thought about it, but I know that they’ll decline me. I’ve always been rejected everywhere.” Veronica said with a sigh.

Betty bit her lip in despair. “Well, I mean, they do pay you a great amount of money for so little work. You could make a fortune. I bet if you at least give it a chance, you might get the job. You can work the daytime over there, and night over here. I’d work with your schedule.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t like receiving those letters saying that background is not something they can work with. It’s embarrassing.” Veronica replied.  
Betty gave it some thought. “Well, if your identity is the problem. I met a friend who can help with that.” Betty said raising an eyebrow.

Veronica looked at her confused. “What do you mean? Like, change my identity, for a job? What does this friend of yours do?”

Betty smiled proudly. “Exactly! This could really give you a greater chance of getting the job.” 

Betty listened to her next statement in how this friend could possibly do that. “Well, his name is Mr. Doiley. He’s really great at working with computers and hacking systems. He can change your identity and make a whole new person. Your background will be squeaky clean.”

“Wow, Betty. I don’t know about this what if something happens, you know? Like, what if my employer finds out, I’ll be even more embarrassed.” Veronica worried.

Betty shrugged. “I’m not gonna push you, Veronica. I’m only trying to help. Just if you ever feel up to it, call me. I can hook you up with him. Think about it quick, because time runs out and you’ll lose the chance to get the job.” Betty said trying to convince her. 

Betty stood up from the chair and looked at Veronica through the mirror. “Think about it.” She said while leaving.

Veronica left alone in her changing room, sighed wondering if she could really pull this off. In return, earn a whole lot of money for so little work. Veronica finished changing and headed out to the exit smiling at Betty while leaving. Once out of the bar, she stood out and looked up at the sky waiting for the cab she just called. The cab arrived, and she entered the passenger seat. She sat facing the window once she gave the driver her instructions to her destination. Fifteen minutes later, she was dropped off. She paid, he left. It was almost two in the morning. This was her usual time back at her apartment. She put her stuff away wrapped herself in a blanket and sat in the couch wondering about the offer Betty made. Veronica could really use that money now. The laptop beside her was still where she left it this morning. She picked it up and went the site where the job offer sat. It read, _10 interview spots left! Claim now before time runs out!_ She scrolled to the bottom of the page. It showed the picture of the house, but it gave no information of who owned it. She also wondered if this was a legit job offer. It only had an application attached to it and a phone number. She wondered if the phone number belonged to the owner, or maybe the person who handles the papers. She sighed and closed the computer and headed to bed.

It was the next morning, the sound of her alarm woke her. She stood up and did her usual morning duties. She had off of work today and didn’t have anything planned either. Her anticipation killed her and she pulled up the job offer once again. It read, _8 interview spots left! Claim now before time runs out!_ Veronica couldn’t believe that so many people wanted the job offer. The signups went running out so quickly. She remembered that two days before there were about thirty spots, now they were down to four. She knew if she waited any longer she’d lose the opportunity. She immediately stood up and picked up her cell and dialed Betty’s number. After a minute and two, Betty picked up. Before Betty could say anything, Veronica said, “I wanna do it, hook me up with that friend of yours.” On the other line, Betty was grinning, she was glad that Veronica was getting out of her comfort zone. 

“Alrighty! Meet me at Green Square Cafe, I’ll set it up for you. Thank me later.” Betty responded before hanging up.

After the phone call, Veronica dressed into her casual and couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was actually gonna go through with it. This was probably illegal, but she needed the money. Once she finished her touches, she headed out the door. She walked her way there since she still couldn’t afford a car. She could see Betty through the window, once she got close. She arrived and headed to Betty’s table which was away from interacting with the other customers there. Betty was grinning when Veronica took her seat. “Glad you could make it, I have everything organized for you, Veronica,” Betty said.

“Okay, thanks. To be realistic with you Betty, I think this is pretty crazy. Isn’t the whole identity change illegal? Or something like that?” Veronica asked worryingly.

Betty nodded her head slightly both sides. “You could say that, but just don’t get caught, that’s all.”

“Also, once you get the address I sent you by text, that’s the place where Mr. Doiley will meet you. He’s kinda eccentric....you’ll know what I mean when you get there. He is currently working on the details. He’ll be ready for you in…,” Betty added while checking her time, “In less than an hour.”

Veronica was surprised. “Wow, he must be an expert, that’s really quick for the whole process. By any chance, can you go with me to meet up with him? I really don’t want to meet up with him alone.”

Betty shook her head. “Sorry, Veronica but you’re on your own because I have to go tend my business. You’ll be fine, I have almost everything set up. You just need one thing to repay him back.”

Veronica was a bit worried about this since almost always these kinds of payments can be sketchy. “What’s that he needs?”

“He needs one of those ancient clocks that are like a million years old. I have no idea where you’re gonna get those, but that’s what he wants as a payment.” Betty replied.

Veronica was now fully believing that this hacker was insane and sketchy. “Why would somebody need that? I don't even know where to get one, and how in the world, I'm gonna afford it?” Veronica replied hoping maybe Betty could help.

“I feel the same, Veronica. But I don't know what to tell you. I just know that's what he told me to tell you. You should probably start heading there, Veronica.” Betty said standing up. “Hopefully, everything goes as planned.” Betty headed out the door and left.

Veronica was now left alone at the cafe and having to find some ancient watch she surely was not gonna be able to afford. She stood up and called a cab. Couple minutes later, the cab arrived and took her to her destination. Once the cab left, she stood in front of some type wrecked up building. This whole deal was some type of illegal, sketchy thing. 

Veronica walked towards the door, which was a now she could tell this was an abandoned apartment building. She took her phone out to read the text, Betty sent her about the address. 

**[Betty C.]: Gregor Hotel Intel, Room #56 hope you find it, good luck! <3.**

She noticed a map that had the numbers listed in order. She headed to floor three and looked for number fifty-six. All the numbers seemed to fade off the doors. This place really needed an upgrade, all the scent and dust seemed to gain upon her. She felt disgusted by this. Once she found room fifty-six, she gave it a slight knock. A couple minutes of awkward solitude, an awful young boy, opened the door whilst raising an eyebrow. “Um, is Mr. Doiley here?” Veronica asked the young boy.

The boy chuckled. “Yes? You're talking to him.” Veronica flushed red. “Oh, I didn't know...you just seemed awfully young, Mr. Doiley.” He chuckled a little more. “I wish I did still refer to myself as young. But whatever, please call me Dilton.” Veronica nodded. She literally thought he was younger than her. He was a man, not a boy, which was very surprising to her. She smiled to make it seem like nothing happened. “Dilton, I'm Veronica. Nice to meet you.” He nodded like he knew what was going on. “Ah, you’re here for that full identity change, huh?” He asked. She nodded in shame, not wanting to share her reasons. He stepped back letting her in into his very humid apartment. A look around the room, it was vast and dusty. The walls were whitewashed, faded and out of no color. It seemed this room spilled sketchiness to whoever was living here, thus explained Dilton’s reasons for living here. He led her to the room way in the back. To her surprise was filled with top-notch technology, to suffice his current sketchy job title. Once she took a seat in the room that was the polar opposite of the room she was in before. Dilton began to speak again,“Okay, Ms. Lodge. I have everything set up for you.” He replied.

He smiled. “All hail to Monica Posh, your new name. Whoever or whatever you’re going to use this with, won’t find anything that doesn’t look right. As long as you fit the identity and conform to it, you’ll be fine.”

Veronica nodded, taking in all the details. After the rule talk, Dilton inched closer to her. “So, if you don’t mind me asking...but why the sudden need of an identity change? You don’t like your name, your looks, or what?” He asked.

Veronica sighed. “I’m not gonna stay as Monica Posh, I’ll just be living Veronica and Monica once a day. I love my name and myself, I just need a job that won’t judge me by my history.”

He nodded understandingly. “Oh, well that’ll be interesting, living two lives. You’re not the first that comes in for that reason.” He added.

“I’m not surprised,” Veronica replied.  
Knowing that she lived in New York, all crime and sketchiness could go unseen. It kind of shook her knowing that, people would just brush it off. “-it?” Dilton asked.

Veronica who was lost in her own thoughts didn’t catch what he said. “Uh, what was that?” she asked.

Dilton shook his head lightly, motioning with his hands for her to forget it. Once Dilton handed her the new I.D. She took it in her hands and studied it. ….Monica Posh….she said under her breath. Blonde hair….she always has wondered how she’d look like if she were a blonde. Once all was set, she headed out.

#

It was about midnight, Veronica sat in her couch still debating on what she do. After all, she still owed Dilton his ancient watch. Thinking of this she thought, might as well use the I.D. and get what she owed him. She opened her laptop and refreshed the page where the job interview was posted. The number continued to plummet, _6 Interview spots left! Claim now before the time runs out!_ She hovered her mouse over the “Sign Up” button. She was still being hesitant when there was knock at her door. She sighed knowing exactly who it was since this was not the first time she was being knocked at almost 1 a.m. She stood up and closed her laptop and headed to the door. She took a deep breath that her neighbor wouldn’t notice anything different. She opened her door with a smile, “Cheryl! Hey, what’s up?”  
Cheryl, Veronica’s neighboring apartment and an attractive red-head with light, pale skin grinned. “You seem nervous, but I’m not gonna question because I have something more important to say. Well, I have no one else to rant about it.” She said as Veronica was letting her in, hoping she wouldn’t take too long.  
Cheryl took a seat in the couch that Veronica previously sat on. “So, you know that job I got as a bartender at La Mancha? Well, you know that I’m so into girls and all that?” Cheryl went on.  
Veronica nodded so she wouldn’t go on about her nervousness she noticed at the beginning. “Well, I was checking some of the girls out there, and well I think most of the girls there were probably checking me out. But whatever, I saw this very spicy girl with pink highlights and strapping leggings that fit her so well, that I wanted her right there.” Cheryl added.  
Veronica began to distance herself from the conversation because this was the part in which she would elaborate about any girl, almost every day, so this was not at all new news to her. “She approached me for a drink, and well damn she was playing hard to get, made me so pissed. You know how I hate that, well here’s the worst part. I knew she was into red-heads because right when I wanted to ask her a really intimate question….” Veronica was now not listening at all.  
Cheryl kept blabbing about her night until she noticed Veronica was no longer listening. “Veronica?!” She abruptly said when she shook Veronica out of her daydream.  
“Can you believe it?! She literally played me like that?! Ugh.” Veronica nodded in a disgusted way, just to play along with Cheryl's reaction to something she wasn’t even listening.  
Cheryl stood up and headed to the kitchen sink. “Ugh, I need a glass of water.” Veronica rolled her eyes, as she looked at Cheryl walk by her.  
Little did Veronica know, that her new I.D. was left by the kitchen sink, and for sure Cheryl was not gonna miss it. “Veronica? What’s this? Are you changing your identity? Or?” Veronica was brought to surprise by this since this was the last thing she wanted.  
She had to come up with an idea not to tell Cheryl about this. She walked towards where Cheryl stood with the I.D. in her hands. “Monica...Posh..? Veronica, I can clearly see this is you, what’s going on?” Cheryl said looking at Veronica.  
Veronica made eye contact with Cheryl and sighed. “Someone stole my identity, and well the cops aren’t really helping me. That’s why I’m getting help tomorrow, it’s crazy.”  
Cheryl looked at Veronica closely. “How did you find about this?”  
“The cops called me in today, telling me about this, saying that I shouldn’t be involved with crimes. They notified me that I should keep in touch with them once they catch the criminal.” Veronica informed her.  
“That is so crazy! Hell, I’m pissed whoever did this to you is gonna get their face messed up. How are you feeling about this, V?” Cheryl worried.  
Even though Cheryl acted like a brat to Veronica, she still worried about Veronica’s well-being and feelings. “As I said, I got everything in my control. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m just so tired and stressed, I also have a big day tomorrow so I can fix this. I promise I’ll keep you updated.” Veronica added.  
Cheryl nodded with a slight smile as she gave Veronica a hug. “Fine. I trust you, I’ll head out now. Hopefully, you get a good nights rest and fix all this. Next time, don’t hide stuff we are friends, remember? You can tell me anything.” Cheryl assuringly said as she headed out the door, smiling, leaving Veronica nodding at her.  
Veronica sighed, she got away with it. She would soon enough tell Cheryl the truth, but not today. She headed back to her laptop to start on the signup for this interview.  
#

It took her about thirty minutes to fill it out. It did seem legit to her since everything seemed like a normal application. Once she finished it, a scheduled date and time appeared on her screen. _Wednesday, January 12. 10:00 PM_. Wow, she thought. The time felt so late but apparently, it was the best time for her. The scary thing was it was the day after tomorrow, it grew her nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> So far, I am. Tell me any suggestions or opinions or theories about this story.
> 
> If you ever wanna give me suggestions or ideas, feel free to do it through here or on the Instagram page I created for this account.
> 
> DM me at @jugfanfic
> 
> I'll also be posting dates and updates on the story on Instagram.


End file.
